Percy Jackson-Ocean Girl
by S1mplyally
Summary: Coral Bastite has just moved in N.Y.C, and does not take the news of being a demigod too well, until someone from her past comes, and she'll soon learn that everything she learned about the world, may not be what it seems.
1. Chapter 0-Intro-Regular Life

**Chapter 0/Regular Life**

So, my name is Coral Bastite and I lived in New York City! Yup, I have a weird name. Well, some things about me is that I love the ocean, and before I moved here, I lived in sunny California, near the ocean, but then my parents divorced, and my dad brought me here to gloomy New York. Don't get me wrong, I love it here, it's just… the ocean was my friend, and now, I'm that weird girl who somehow, always smells like the ocean. I made one friend here, but she transferred, maybe because of my smell. Her name was Rachel, but then she disappeared. I was devastated, and my parents (more like my dad), moved me to a different school. So now, I'm in this new school, and the first thing I see, everyone knows each other, and I'm that awkward girl with no friends. ***sigh,** why does that keep happening to me? Anyways, as soon as I walk in the door, these eight people just stare at me, and glare. Ummm…. That was definitely awkward; did I have something on me? Oh gods! Yeah, I don't know why, but I have always said that, and people thought I was trying to say "Oh God". Nope. Greek mythology lover here, and I devote anything about me to the Greek Gods. I remember, my friends and I would pretend we were descendants of the Greek Gods, and since I was the "ocean" girl, I would get Poseidon as my "godly" parent, oh, and how I missed those days. Anyways, so now you're caught up. Blah, blah, blah, just stepped in school, and people think I'm a freak. I guess I was wrong… dead wrong, and boy, would I be shocked!


	2. Chapter 1-WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME

**Chapter 1/WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME**

So my morning classes seemed fine, but at lunch, something weird happened. I sat down at an empty table, and those eight people sat down with me, and started talking to each other, totally ignoring me. Keep in mind that there were like five tables with no people. I know it would be rude to just leave, so I devour my sushi, California Roll (a reminder of life in C.A), and quickly got up. It would have been all right, but my backpack snagged on the table, and my stuff fell out. I sighed, and sat back down to shove all my stuff into my bag. One of the eight people, a guy, came and helped me. "Thanks." I said, and one of the girls, a blonde girl just turned and walked away. "I'm Percy, and that girl is Annabeth," he said. I nodded, and was about to walk away when he grabbed my shoulder, and said "Let me introduce you to everybody." "Umm… I don't even know you, and I have to go to the library, late report." I replied, eager to leave. I walked out of the cafeteria and into the courtyard, where the eight people grouped together. "Wow… they are fast walkers", I thought to myself, and curious about what they were saying, I crouched and scooted closer.

"I think she's a demigod." Percy said. "Yup, I mean, how else could she smell like ocean here, in a huge city," another guy says, agreeing with Percy. "Percy! What if she tells everyone though?" Annabeth yelled. "Shh! Annabeth, didn't you see, she was all alone, she'll be perfect for Nico." Percy stated. "Uhh… you can have Ocean Girl, I don't want her." (I think) Nico replied. Ok, so… I am unlikable, because I smell like an ocean, which is not normal, which proves I'm a demigod. Wait **record scratching**, WHAT?! Oops! I might have screamed that last part, because all eight heads and other heads turned around, and stared at me. "Hee hee. Just saw my test score, and was really shocked, sorry everybody." I nervously said. All eight of them (which I should now call, the Psycho Squad) walked to me and confronted me by loudly saying, "DID YOU HEAR WHAT WE SAID?" I nervously was going to reply when the bell rang. "Oops! Gotta go, can't be late for class!" "Not so fast, slick." Nico says and he grabs me, and they march off school campus. "Hey! GUYS! Whoa! You can't just take me! I'll call the cops!" and I grabbed my iPhone, when another girl says, "Hi, I'm Piper, and say Au Revoir to your phone!" and with that, my phone was chucked. "Noooo! You guys are so paying for that!" I screamed. Well, yeah, my phone was pretty important, because first of all, I paid for that phone, and I'm still paying for that phone. I was angry, and starting punching and kicking while screaming, "LET ME GO! ARGH! LET ME GOOOO!" Then, water started rushing and was about to drown them when Percy raises his hand, and the water ceases, and comes down in a huge splash. "Who are you guys? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I was terrified now. I stopped struggling, and realized, this was not a joke; I was being kidnapped. Only problem… no "hero" was going to save me.


End file.
